fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U
, Great Fray Smash Brothers for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U |developer=Intelligent Systems/ Sora Ltd. Bandai Namco Games |publisher=Nintendo |designer=Masahiro Sakurai |release='3DS' JPSeptember 13, 2014 NAOctober 3, 2014 EUOctober 3, 2014 AUSOctober 4, 2014 Wii U JPDecember 6, 2014 NANovember 21, 2014 EU November 28, 2014 AUSNovember 29, 2014 |pre = Super Smash Bros. Brawl |next = Super Smash Bros. Ultimate }} Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, commonly known as Super Smash Bros. 4, are the fourth and fifth installments of the Super Smash Bros. series. Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS is the first Super Smash Bros. game on a handheld system. Like the previous installment, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Fire Emblem series gained more representation in the series, adding three newcomers, bringing back Roy who was absent in Brawl, and introducing several new stages. Development Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U were first announced during E3 2011 by then Nintendo CEO Satoru Iwata with no formal title and the title yet beginning its development. Masahiro Sakurai, the series creator, first started working on the project after completing Kid Icarus: Uprising the following year. The game was revealed to be co-developed by Bandai Namco and both the 3DS and Wii U titles were announced at E3 2013 with the reveals of both the Animal Crossing Villager and Capcom's Mega Man. No formal release date was released at the time other than an estimated release of Winter 2014. Both titles were considered the fourth and fifth installments respectively by Sakurai, but shared many features with each other including the same total roster and the ability to share data between the two games. Nintendo also debut their amiibo line of figurines with the game with functionality between both games and many others with their line of amiibos. Over the course of nearly two years, the dedicated Smash Bros. website released daily photos of in game content, ranging from new stages, items, and Veteran Fighters. Marth was the first Fire Emblem franchise representative to be revealed on November 7, 2013 and Ike was later confirmed on May 22, 2014. Unlike previous titles, all newcomers to the series received special reveal trailers, generally during a Nintendo Direct. The Fire Emblem franchise received two Newcomers in one singular trailer, revealing both Robin (in both their genders) and Lucina would join Smash. For the first time in the Smash franchise, additional fighters were added to both versions of Smash 4 through paid DLC. Roy, who debut in Super Smash Bros. Melee but was absent in Super Smash Bros. Brawl was among three other Veteran Characters who were not initially released in both Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, but would later be added to the game as a post-launch paid DLC Fighter. Later Corrin (in both their genders) would later be announced on December 15, 2015 as a DLC Newcomer Fighter. In total, the Fire Emblem franchise received much representation in the title, having six total playable fighters (eight if both genders of Robin and Corrin are individually counted), one brand new stage for both titles, totaling in three playable stages, the return of Lyn as an Assist Trophy, Chrom's appearance in Robin's Final Smash, and Sword Mii Fighter costumes based on Chrom and the Black Knight. Fire Emblem Characters Veteran Characters Marth Marth was confirmed to return in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U on November 7, 2013. Marth's appearance differs in this game than in previous Smash games as he now appears in the redesign he received in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. Unlike the previous entries, Marth is playable from the start and does not have to be unlocked. File:Marth_(Super_Smash_Bros._for_3DS_-_WiiU_Artwork).png|Marth in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U Ike Ike was confirmed to return for Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U on May 22, 2014. Like Marth, Ike's outfit is different than it was in Brawl; instead appearing in his Hero design from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. As a new aesthetic, any of Ike's moves involving fire will be blue rather than red, matching his title as the "Hero of Blue Flames." File:460px-Ike_SSB4.png|Ike in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Roy Roy was leaked on June 13, 2015 and officially revealed and released on June 14, 2015 for Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U as a DLC character. Like the other Fire Emblem veterans in the series, Roy received a redesign in both versions, however his was not based on any of his previous appearances, meaning that Roy is the only one to receive a completely original design for the game. For the most part, Roy remains largely the same as he did in Melee with a few different moves to make himself different from Marth. File:Roy_SSB4.png|Roy in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U Newcomer Characters Robin The Avatar of Awakening, under their default name Robin, was confirmed on July 14, 2014 as a newcomer for Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U with Lucina. Both genders of Robin are playable and their default weapon is a Levin Sword, which is activated by using smash attacks. Alluding to the Weapon Durability mechanic in the Fire Emblem series, their Levin Sword will break after a certain amount of attacks resulting in Robin wielding a Bronze Sword until the Levin Sword regenerates. Their Special moves revolve around numerous tomes from Awakening and changes depending on the special used. Like the Levin Sword, tomes will eventually break after a certain amount of uses. File:Robin_SSB4.png|Both Robins in Super Smash Bros. for the 3DS and Wii U Lucina Lucina was confirmed on July 14, 2014 as a newcomer for Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U with Robin. According to Masahiro Sakura, Lucina was originally intended to be an alternate costume for Marth, but was given her own spot in the roster with minor differences. Her version of the Falchion delivers equal power no matter which part of the sword hits, lacking Marth's stronger tip attacks or Roy's hilt attacks. She can also don her mask when she was disguised as Marth in one of her taunts. Lucina is the only Fire Emblem representative that is required to be unlocked in the 3DS and Wii U versions. File:Lucina_Smash.png|Lucina in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U Corrin The Avatar of Fates, under their default name Corrin, was confirmed on December 15, 2015 and released on February 3rd, 2016 as a DLC newcomer for Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U. Both genders of Corrin are playable and their default weapon is Yato in its Omega form. They retain many aspects of the Nohr Prince/Princess class including the ability to shift parts of their body or their entire body into their dragon form through usage of their Dragon Fang ability. File:Corrin_SSB4.png|Male Corrin in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U File:Smash Corrin F.png|Female Corrin in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U Extra Characters Chrom Chrom was shown during the July 14th, 2014 newcomer trailer for Robin and Lucina. Chrom exists in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U, but only in Robin's Final Smash and even has the Critical Cut-In like in Fire Emblem Awakening. He makes a special cameo appearance during a Palutena's Guidance conversation when Pit faces Robin on Palutena's Temple, speaking with Pit, Palutena, and Viridi on Robin's strengths. He also sometimes appears in one of Robin's randomly selected victory poses at the results screen after a match. Later, on July 31, 2015, a Mii Swordfighter outfit based on Chrom, wielding the Falchion, was added as paid DLC. File:SSB4 Robin Chrom.jpg|Chrom as he appears in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U File:Mii_Chrom.jpg|The Mii Swordfighter outfit based on Chrom. Lyndis Lyndis was confirmed on April 8, 2014 to return in Super Smash Bros as an Assist Trophy once more. Her assist works exactly the same as it did in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Upon appearing, Lyn charges up her Mani Katti and vanishes, appearing beside an enemy to perform what resembles her critical attack from The Blazing Blade. In Brawl, the Assist Trophy of Lyn is known for its high damage rating, knock back, and accuracy. Also, when she appears she sometimes says one of Ike's taunts, "Prepare yourself" but usually says "I'll handle this". File:LynAssistTrophyWiiU2.png|Lyn as she appears in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U Black Knight An Mii Swordfighter outfit based on the Black Knight from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn was added as paid DLC on July 31, 2015. The outfit comes complete with the Alondite sword. File:Mii_Black_Knight.jpg|The Mii Swordfighter outfit based on the Black Knight. Fire Emblem Stages 3DS Version *'Arena Ferox' Arena Ferox stage is featured in the 3DS version and is the only Fire Emblem stage in the game. The Stage's floor has the exact same pattern as its namesake map and the large crowd seen in the background during a battle also appear on the map. The stage starts out as a flat stage with no features. This version is also the set-up for the Omega/Final Destination version of the stage. After a few seconds, the stage will change into one of 4 different variations with special features for each. File:AF_stage_Final_Destination_ver..jpg|Omega version and starting layout of Arena Ferox. File:Ssb3d_arena.png|A complete view of one of the variation of the Arena Ferox stage layout. File:AF_stage_transition_1.jpg|A transition of the stage containing two statues hoisting a platform each File:AF_stage_transition_2.jpg|A transition of the stage containing a mechanical structure in the top-left corner File:AF_stage_transition_3.jpg|A transition of the stage containing ruined remains of various columns File:AF_stage_transition_4.jpg|A transition of the stage containing platforms hanging by chains Wii U Version *'The Colosseum' The Colosseum stage is featured in the Wii U version. It pays homage to many of the past Arena features in previous Fire Emblem titles. The stage starts off as a flat stage with no elevated platforms and characters can walk off screen. At certain times during a fight, platforms will raise from the ground creating elevated platforms to fight from. The platform heights and amount of platforms raised varies. File:640px-SSB4_Coliseum.jpg|Coliseum starting set up complete view *'Castle Siege' Castle Siege returns as a stage for the Wii U Version. It remains largely unchanged from the Brawl version. Songs 3DS Songs *'ID~Purpose' "ID~Purpose" is the theme for the final chapter of Fire Emblem Awakening. It has been slightly shortened to play the Awakening theme and Fire Emblem theme sections once each instead of twice. It is also added to the Red Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U disc. *'Fire Emblem' "Fire Emblem is the Melee rendition of the recruitment theme, Together, We Ride and the Fire Emblem Main Theme. *'Mila's Divine Protection (Celica Map 1)' "Mila's Divine Protection (Celica Map 1)" is the Brawl rendition of the map theme for The Pilgrimage in Fire Emblem Gaiden. *'Lost in Thoughts All Alone (INT)/''if一人思う (JP)' "Lost in Thoughts All Alone is the song sung by Azura and is the main theme of ''Fire Emblem Fates. It is sung in parts multiple times throughout the different routes of the game. The localized version is played in all non-Japanese versions of the game. if一人思う, the Japanese version of the song, is available only in Japan. Wii U Songs Original Songs * Against the Dark Knight Against the Dark Knight in Path of Radiance, alternatively known as Unstoppable Destiny in Radiant Dawn, is the battle theme for the Black Knight. * Conquest (Ablaze) Conquest (Ablaze) is the Player attack theme in Awakening during random Risen and Parley battles. * Crimean Army Sortie Crimean Army Sortie, known as Crimea Attacks in Path of Radiance, is the overworld theme of Chapter 19 from said game. * The Devoted The Devoted is the attack theme of the Greil Mercenaries in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. *'Duty (Ablaze)' Duty (Ablaze) is the Player attack theme in Awakening during Chapter 3 and Chapter 4. * Id (Purpose) Id (Purpose) is the theme of the Endgame in Awakening. Like the 3DS game, the music is shortened. * Time of Action Time of Action is the Apostle's Army's attack theme in Radiant Dawn. * Victory is Near Victory is Near is an overworld theme in Path of Radiance that plays once players nearly complete a map. * Lost in Thoughts All Alone (INT)/''if一人思う'' (JP)' Lost in Thoughts All Alone is the song sung by Azura and is the main theme of Fire Emblem Fates. It is sung in parts multiple times throughout the different routes of the game. The localized version is played in all non-Japanese versions of the game. if一人思う, the Japanese version of the song, is available only in Japan. Remixed Song Attack (Fire Emblem) Attack is the Brawl remix of the Attack theme from The Blazing Blade, also known as Fire Emblem to western audiences. * '''Coliseum Medley Coliseum Medley is a medley of Arena themes from Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light/Shadow Dragon, Path of Radiance, and Sacred Stones. * Fight 1 Fight 1 is a remix of the map battle theme of the first Alm Chapter in Fire Emblem Gaiden. * Fire Emblem Fire Emblem is the Melee rendition of the recruitment theme, Together, We Ride and the Fire Emblem Main Theme. * Fire Emblem Theme Fire Emblem Theme is the Brawl vocal rendition of the Fire Emblem Theme. * Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Medley Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Medley is a rock medley of numerous songs from Mystery of the Emblem. * Shadow Dragon Medley Shadow Dragon Medley is the Brawl remixed medley of the Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. * Meeting Theme Series Medley Meeting Theme Series Medley is an orchestrated medley of the recruitment themes Together We Ride from the Archanea series and its remakes, Comrades from Sacred Stones, and Recruitment from Genealogy of the Holy War, and In the Chapter ~ Joining an Army from Thracia 776. Trouble! from Shadow Dragon and Shadow Dragon of the Blade of Light also plays several times throughout the track. * Preparing to Advance Preparing to Advance is the Brawl remix of the music theme of the same name from Sacred Stones. * Lost in Thoughts All Alone (INT)/''if一人思う'' (JP) Lost in Thoughts All Alone is a remixed version of Azura's song from Fates. The localized version is played in all non-Japanese versions of the game. if一人思う, the Japanese version of the song, is available only in Japan. Trophies The trophies in both versions in the games are different from each other. The 3DS version contains 19 trophies and, aside from the playable characters and Lyn, who is an Assist Trophy, all of the characters are from the most recent handheld Fire Emblem games, Fire Emblem Awakening and Fire Emblem Fates. The Wii U version features trophies from the console versions of Fire Emblem, mainly around those from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. 3DS Trophies *'Anna (Fire Emblem Awakening)' *'Chrom' *'Cordelia' *'Corrin' (Two separate trophies) *'Gaius ' *'Ike' (Two separate trophies) * Inigo *'Lissa' *'Lon'qu' *'Lucina' (Two separate trophies) *'Lyn' *'Marth' (Two separate trophies) *'Owain ' *'Robin' (Two separate trophies) *'Roy' (Two separate trophies) *'Ryoma' *'Tiki (Fire Emblem Awakening)' *'Validar' *'Xander' MarthTrophy3DS.png|Marth MarthExTrophy3DS.png|Marth (Alt.) IkeTrophy3DS.png|Ike IkeExTrophy3DS.png|Ike (Alt.) RobinTrophy3DS.png|Robin RobinExTrophy3DS.png|Robin (Alt.) LucinaTrophy3DS.png|Lucina LucinaExTrophy3DS.png|Lucina (Alt.) RoyTrophy3DS.png|Roy RoyAltTrophy3DS.png|Roy (Alt.) CorrinTrophy3DS.png|Corrin CorrinAltTrophy3DS.png|Corrin (Alt.) Anna3DS.png|Anna ChromTrophy3DS.png|Chrom CordeliaTrophy3DS.png|Cordelia GaiusTrophy3DS.png|Gaius InigoTrophy3DS.png|Inigo LissaTrophy3DS.png|Lissa Lon'quTrophy3DS.png|Lon'qu LynTrophy3DS.png|Lyn OwainTrophy3DS.png|Owain RyomaTrophy3DS.png|Ryoma TikiTrophy3DS.png|Tiki ValidarTrophy3DS.png|Validar XanderTrophy3DS.png|Xander Wii U Trophies *'Black Knight' *'Chrom' *'Corrin' (Two separate trophies) *'Critical Hit' (Three separate trophies) *'Elincia' *'Great Aether' *'Ike' (Two separate trophies) *'Lucina' (Two separate trophies) *'Lyn' *'Marth' (Two separate trophies) *'Pair Up' *'Robin' (Two separate trophies) *'Roy' (Two separate trophies) *'Sothe' *'Torrential Roar' MarthTrophyWiiU.png|Marth MarthAltTrophyWiiU.png|Marth (Alt.) CriticalHitMarthTrophyWiiU.png|Critical Hit (Marth) IkeTrophyWiiU.png|Ike IkeAltTrophyWiiU.png|Ike (Alt.) GreatAetherTrophyWiiU.png|Great Aether RobinTrophyWiiU.png|Robin RobinAltTrophyWiiU.png|Robin (Alt.) PairUpTrophyWiiU.png|Pair Up LucinaTrophyWiiU.png|Lucina LucinaAltTrophyWiiU.png|Lucina (Alt.) CriticalHitLucinaTrophyWiiU.png|Critical Hit (Lucina) RoyTrophyWiiU.png|Roy RoyAltTrophyWiiU.png|Roy CriticalHitRoyTrophyWiiU.png|Critical Hit (Roy) CorrinTrophyWiiU.png|Corrin CorrinAltTrophyWiiU.png|Corrin (Alt.) TorrentialRoarTrophyWiiU.png|Torrential Roar ChromTrophyWiiU.png|Chrom LyndisTrophyWiiU.png|Lyn 480px-BlackKnightTrophyWiiU.png|Black Knight U.png|Elincia 480px-SotheTrophyWiiU.png|Sothe amiibo As a part of Nintendo's new interactive figure line, the amiibo were first introduced alongside Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. The amiibo line for Super Smash Bros. are comprised solely of all playable characters in game, including the DLC fighters. The Fire Emblem franchise received seven amiibo for the six represented characters in the game. The Marth, Ike, Robin, Lucina, and Roy have been released while Corrin amiibo for both genders has been announced for future release. Marth amiibo.png|Marth amiibo Ike amiibo.png|Ike amiibo Robin amiibo.png|Robin amiibo Lucina amiibo.png|Lucina amiibo Roy amiibo.png|Roy amiibo Corrin amiibo.png|Male Corrin amiibo Corrin F amiibo.png|Female Corrin amiibo (officially Corrin - Player 2) Trivia *Before release, there were supposed to be a total of 686 Trophies in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS as indicated by the ESRB leaked videos and pictures. However in all the versions released worldwide, only 685 Trophies were present upon relase. A Tharja Trophy was seen among the Trophies sent to the ESRB and was the only one from the leak that is not present in the game, indicating that her Trophy was removed to avoid a higher rating for the game. *Like Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U has Mystery of the Emblem as one of its Masterpieces that a player may demo and buy from the Virtual Console if they wish. However, this feature is only present in the Japanese version of the game since the game was never released outside of Japan. *Outside of fighter trophies and Chrom's trophy, all of the trophies in the Wii U version appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''as well. *The ''Fire Emblem franchise has the most amount of newcomers from a series to be added in the ''Super Smash Bros. series ''with three in total. **It is also the only Nintendo owned franchise to receive a DLC newcomer and two DLC characters total. Gallery File:Super_Smash_Bros_3DS_Wii_U_logos.png|Game logo. See also *Super Smash Bros. 4 on SmashWiki *The Fire Emblem universe on SmashWiki *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Official Site *Super Smash Bros. Melee *Super Smash Bros. Brawl